/v/rp Battletime
This is a system of rules for use. It is intended to be used for longer and more sophisticated games and has a refined combat system. Equipment and items also have some focus put on them; though the maintainance of inventory should be left to a competent party that enjoys a more serious game where death matters. Otherwise, the game is unchanged and the Dungeon or Game master will ultimately craft the game. They may tweak and alter as they wish to cater to their needs. Character Creation: The attributes and perks of a character are decided before the game. When making a character, use a maximum of 30 points in the categories below. Characters also choose a minor perk and a major perk. Gear is limited to your endurance. Any combination of attribute increasing armor and attribute increasing weapons may be chosen. A starting standard item may also be chosen. Attributes are used in every situation and are shared by all. They define your basic abilities. Combat abilities are usually used only in combat. Passive abilities don't need rolls, but they need to be activated for use. Attributes-Combat: Agility-How well you move. Used for thrown object accuracy, evasive/sneaky movements, and turn order. Strength-How strong you are. Used for melee weapons and throwing weapons in combat. Determines damage. Magic-How gifted you are. Each point raises magic energy by 5 points. Endurance-How well you resist reality. This determines your physical energy and your total gear slots. Each point raises maximum physical energy by 3. Willpower-How fast you recover and use energy. Determines your maximum action and recovery rate. Every point increases physical energy rate by 1, magical recharge rate by 1, and increases maximum action by 1. Attributes-Passive: No energy required. Vitality-Basically your health. Each point here raises health by 10 points. Intelligence-How smart you are. You can figure things out. Perception-How well you know the environment. Paranoia is safety. Spot traps, find others, and see what others don't. Sociability-People will like and trust you more. Any major and minor perk can be selected from any class (Revival healing may be choosen with minor healing, major bonus with minor bonus, etc.) Perks give your character the abilities and unique qualities they would have from the regular /v/rp system, but with some sort of order. Perks-Major/Minor: Revival Healing/Minor Healing-'''Your character's ability to heal. Revival allows healing of major wounds and bringing souls back from the dead while minor can only bring back an incappitated player or heal a small wound. Only Revival can reattach body parts. Revival needs a roll of under 41, healing needs a roll of under 91. The health healed will be the actual roll minus the maximum roll. This means that a total of 40 health can be healed from a revive and a total of 90 can be healed from a regular heal. Characters without this perk cannot heal regardless of other perks. Requires 6/3 magic per use. '''Upgrade/Repair-'''The ability to make items different. A character may not bless, enchant, or repair equipment without this skill(Temporary imbuement during combat is allowed). Gear needs a roll of lower than 20 to upgrade. Ammo is upgraded out of battle for a roll of less than 40. Repairing equipment needs a roll of 60 to succeed. Only works out of combat. '''Major art(+2)/Minor art(+1)-Special stat. Increases the effect of your action. Generally non-magical. Better than just punching the enemy. Any attack, counter, defense, or action will have its effect increased. Healing can be used for 6/3 physical energy instead, but the maximum rolls become 10 for revival and 40 for healing. The bonus adds to the health healed. Magical School or Divinity(+2)/Single spell(+1), Elemental Body or Elemental Affinity-Special stat. Increases and unlocks spell effects. Magical. Better than reading a book for a basic spell. Selecting this perk allows the use of special magics such as Necromancy, Pyromancy, Telekenisis, or some other sort of magic. Healing requires 2/1 less magical energy. The bonus adds to the health healed. The rest is the same as the arts, just magical. Bonus to rolls(-25/-10)-Gives you a better chance at hitting or critting(and not critfailing.). Better than a point in an attribute because it helps you counter. They can stack for a total of -25. Rolls of 95 and up still critfail. Rolls that are below 1 do double damage. Gear and Equipment: Generally just some sort of gimmick or tool your character might have. A character can wear as much armor as you want as long as you have enough endurance. Gear can be changed in combat, but it uses physical energy equal to it's endurance slot requirement. Gear and equipment take specific amounts of endurance slots. Items take 1 endurance slot each to carry. Basically, any item you carry that affects gameplay will take up at least 1 endurance slot. Standard Gear(+1 Attribute)-Gear that acts as armor, a precious memento, a tool, or a weapon. The attribute changes are: Viality-3 Endurance slots, armor. Sociability-1 Endurance slot, clothing. Strength- 2 Endurance slots, weapon. Willpower-1 Endurance slot, weapon or precious item/memento. Intelligence-1 Endurance slot, book or something intellectual. Perception-1 Endurance slot, glasses, binoculars, a cup. Agility-2 Endurance slots, a rope, moon shoes, wings. Limited Gear-'''Gear that requires reagents/ammo to produce an effect. The ammo, like gold, does not require endurace for storage. The damage from limited gear is determined by Agility-(Roll/10). It functions the same as a physical attack in every way aside from the way damage is calculated. +?? hp-Reagent: Potion, Herbs, Food,Water, etc. Single target-Reagent: Arrows/Bolts/Bullets-Bow/Crossbow/Gun AoE-Reagent: Bombs/Heal Mist (Note: Friendly Fire is on.) '''Enchanted/Blessed Gear(Damage/effect varies)-Gear that is powered by something other than sweat and blood. Could be anything really. All gear of this type must activated with its minimum action and prevents energy regeneration for the turn. Gear used for magic will use magical energy rather than physical energy. +3 Blessed gear-Min Act is 3 +5 Enchanted gear-Min Act is 5 +7 Mystic gear- Min act is 8 +10 Divine gear- Min Act is 13 Combat-Basics: Combat is dealt with turns based on the agility attribute. Characters with the same agility will share the same turn and have actions commencing simultaneously. A character may counter at any time and may attack during their turn in a round. They may attack and counter as many times as their actions and respective energy pools have not been depleted. An attack costs 1 energy of either type and a counter costs 3 of either energy type. An attack from a blessed or enchanted weapon may be used for the minimum action it requires. A special attack will prevent regeneration of all energy for the character that round. Experience is awarded at the end of battles along with loot. After every 5 battles, the party level goes up by 1. Each party member gains 2 attribute points and is free to spend them on whatever they please. Encounters will provide 1 piece of gear. The attribute it boosts is up to the player, but the form is up to the DM. Combat-Non magic: Damage dealt is equal to the strength of a character. When using thrown weapons, agility is rolled for attacks instead of strength, but strength still determines damage. In addition to the cost of an attack, additional physical energy may be used to improve the result of a roll by -2 per energy over the inital cost of the attack. This improves the chance of hitting the target, but has no effect on damage unless it is a critical hit. Combat-Magic: Magical damage is equal to the amount of magical energy used for the attack. Magic is usuable from all ranges, but cannot alter the chance to hit by expending energy. Combat-Counters: Counters offer a chance to save others or yourself from incoming damage. They use up 3 of either energy. Counters deal critical hit and critical failure damage if the roll is below 10 or above 90. Criticals-''' A critical hit is a roll of under 10 and a critical fail is a roll of over 90. Critical hits deal double damage while critical fails deal double damage to yourself. A roll of below 5 will deal three times the damage and a roll of 1 will deal four times the damage to enemies. A critical fail of 95 will deal three times the self inflicted damage and a 100 will deal four times as much. Criticals of either type splash overkill to different enemies when there is more than one. This means 8 damage to a 6 hp enemy will splash and deal 2 damage to all other enemies. It also applies to critical failures. Incapitating yourself will splash damage over to your teammates. '''Combat-Elaborate Plans!: Doing something elaborate such as imbuing a sword with fire or poison and striking with it is perfectly fine. Any amount of physical and magical actions may be preformed until the maximum action limit is reached. Combat-Unforseen Circumstances: Things like summoning, possession, and other wacky stuff takes energy of the action's type. Be creative. The more difficult you'd expect the action to be, the more energy it should require. Upkeep: Equipment can break. Accidents happen, whether from repeated failed rolls in the specific attribute or a single critfail, equipment must be maintained. While it may break and lose it's effects, it still exists somewhere. It still takes endurance to hold on to. Items, NPCs, and events may repair equipment. An art or magic may repair gear, but it must be appropriate for the gear being repaired. (I.E. a tailor would fix a rope or robe but not a sword.) The party may also rest or sleep in order to regain energy and viality, but that includes a risk of a random encounter when not in a secure location. Upgrading: Gear can be enchanted, blessed, or fused. Enchanting/Blessing may be done by any character with magic or divine figure, but the item may break or curse the player if the spell/prayer goes wrong. Ammo and reagents may also be upgraded such as sharpening arrows for damage(Blessed with a greater ability to get a point across). An example of enchanting would be enchanting a sword increasing strength to change the effect to an increase in damage(Like a sword of strength becoming a blazing sword +3 fire damage). Fusion: Fusing takes 2 pieces of equipment and combines the effects of the equipment. A hat that gives 1 viality may fuse with a sword that provides 1 strength to become a Mad Hatted Sword of Life that gives 1 viality, 1 strength. Items that are fused require 1 less endurance to equip. The same can be done with the hat and a staff that increases magical damage by 3, or the hat and a limited bow. The combinations are endless! Fusion requires a fusion item earned after defeating a boss or greasing the palms of a greedy salesman. Credits/Notes: Core concepts finished for now. Fatigue is plagarized A/v/RP Perks totally stolen from Gigs. Balancing underway.